Proyecto:Música
El Proyecto Música trata sobre las canciones que han aparecido durante las series de Digimon, y también los openings y endings. El jefe del proyecto es XrosHeart7, actualmente el proyecto no se encuentra con un segundo responsable,si quieres ser el segundo responsable del proyecto, puedes consultarlo con el jefe del proyecto, o pedir serlo aqui. Si tienes alguna duda sobre el proyecto puedes preguntarselo a su actual encargado en su discusión. Normas Bueno, pues para lograr una uniformidad en los artículos, habrá que seguir unas normas que nos servirán como guía. Esta organizción del artículo será la siguiente: *Utilizar la Plantilla:Música. *El nombre del artículo será el de la canción en japonés, bien escrito, por supuesto. *Se indicará el nombre de la canción, nombre la versión inglesa (si tiene uno diferente al japonés), temporada a la que pertenece, album al que pertenece, personaje que lo canta (si es algún personaje concreto de la serie) y cantante (tanto si es doblador de un personaje como si no). *Vídeo de la canción *Letra en japonés *Letra en inglés *Interpretación de la letra, es decir, explicar su significado, contexto, referencias a sucesos o personajes de la serie... *Buena ortografía y redacción. Lista de canciones Digimon Adventure= *Butter-Fly *Brave Heart *I wish *Keep on *Be All Right *Itsudemo Aeru Kara *Love Serenade *Seven *Be All Right(Takeru Takaishi) *Shinka de Guts! *Ore wa Ogremon *Walk on the Edge (Yamato Ishida) *Haguruma Jikake no Mori(Puppetmon) *Chichin Puipui Unchi Poipoi (Sukamon y Chuumon) *Ashita wa Motto (Sora Takenouchi) *Let's Gotsumon, Pumpmon (Gotsumon y pumpkinmon) *Dark Wing (Devimon) *VERSION UP (Koshiro Izumi) *Chigau Boku Ga Iru(Joe Kido) *Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite (Taichi Yagami) *Akiramenaide *Holy Light (Hikari Yagami)|-|Digimon Adventure 02= *Target *Break Up! *Beat Hit *Ashita wa Atashi *Itzumo Itzudemo *Atarashii Taiyou *Negai Kanaeru Kagi *Shiny Days *Super Girl *OPEN MIND *Kaze ni Mukatte *Focus *Yasashii Ame *Google Boy *Crash de Bingo *Boku no Ketsuren *ONLY ONE *Team *Oretachi no Melody *Futari de Habatakeba *Happy Smile *Sekaijuu no Keshiki o! *Sora wo Crawl *Steppin' out *Shining Star *2-Top *Fly High *Mirai e no Message *Hontou no Tsuyosa *Don't Stop Pata Pata *Minna no Christmas *Jingle Bells *Kiyoshi kono Yoru *Tenshi no Inori *Getting Up|-|Digimon Tamers= *The Biggest Dreamer *Slash *Evo *One Vision *My Tomorrow *Days Aijou to Nichijou *3 Primary Colours *Across the Tears *Futari de La La La *Mirai *Moon Fighter *Flaming Ice *Digital Surviver *Fighting Soul *Sayonara dake ga Shitetta *Bark at the Lies *"Hero" Kazu no Rock' n' Roll *Tobase! Guardromon *Danshi Team *Boku no Blue Card *Shiroi Kamome *Otoko Shibuki *Black Intruder *Anytime Moumantai *Hitori ni Sasenai *Boku no tomodachi *Guilmon March *Yuuhi no Yakusoku|-|Digimon Frontier= *Fire! *With The Will *The Last Element *Innocent *An Endless Tale *Salamander *Kaze no Shizuku *Say Yes! *Oreta Tsubasa de *In the blue Digimon Savers= *Gou-ing Going My Soul! *Hirari *Believer *One Star *Ryuusei *Flash Back *Clash *Otokodama A Man's Spirit *It's Bad|-|Digimon Xros Wars= *Never Give Up *We are Xros Heart! *Blazin Blue Flare!!! *Shoutmon X4B The Guardian *New World *Stand Up! *Tagiru Chikara! *Legend Xros Wars *Dark Knight - The Immortal Ruler *Sora Mau Yuusha! X5 *We are Xros Heart! ver. X7 *Dondokomon de Moriagare! *Shining Dreamers *Twill - My Heart *Evolution & Digixros ver.KIRIHA *Evolution & DigiXros Ver. Taiki|-|Digimon 10th Anniversary= *Towa ni Tsudzuke!! *Ashita *Kiseki no Takaramono *Secret Rendezvous|-|Digimon Girls Festival= *Tomadoi *Itsuka no Iro *Reflection *My style *Yamato Nadeshiko Panic *Watashi no Mirai Álbumes de Musica Digimon Adventure 01= *Single Hit Parade *Teki Chara Song File|-|Digimon Adventure 02= *Christmas Fantasy *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Chosen Children Version~ *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Duet Version~ *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Digimon Version~ *Best Partner Original Karaoke~Chosen Children~ *Best Partner Original Karaoke~Duets~ *Best Partner Original Karaoke~Digimon~ *We Love DiGiMONMUSiC SPECiAL Yuuki o Uketsugu Kodomotachi e -Odaiba Memorial 8/1 Keikaku|-|Digimon Tamers= *Christmas Illusion *Digimon Tamers: Song Carnival *Digimon Tamers: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Tamers~ *Digimon Tamers: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Duets~ *Digimon Tamers: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Digimon~|-|Digimon Frontier= *Best Hit Parade *Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile Digimon Savers= *Best Hits + Character New Songs|-|Digimon Xros Wars= *Digimon Xros Wars Vocal Code |-|Otros= *Digimon Adventure Original Karaoke Best 15 *Digimon Sounyuka Best Evolution *Digimon Choshinka Best! *Digimon Choshinka Best 2! *Girls Festival *Digimon Music Oota Michihiko Self Cover Collection *Digimon Opening Best Spirit *Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box *Digimon Sounyuka Miracle Best Evolution *Digimon Sounyuka Wonder Best Evolution *Digimon 10th Anniversary -The Bridge to Dreams- *Mirai e no Tobira ~ Ano Natsu no Hi kara ~ *Digimon series 1-4 original story special ~with~ *All of My Mind *AniSoul Retsuden Cover (Digimon) Singles Digimon Adventure= *Butter-Fly (Single) *Brave heart (Single) *I wish (Single) *Sakuhin No. 2 "Haru" I Chouchou~Bokura no War Game~ *Keep on (Single) *Butter-Fly Single (Reprint) *I wish Single (Reprint) *Brave heart Single (Reprint) *Keep on Single (Reprint)|-|Digimon Adventure 02= *Beat Hit (Single) *Tobira~Door~ (Single) *Stand by Me~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ (Single) *My light/Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ (Single) *Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ (Single) *Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (Single) *Bokura no Digital World (Single) *Break up! (Single) *Target~Akai Shougeki~ (Single) *Itsumo Itsudemo (Single) *Best Partner 1 Yagami Taichi & Agumon *Best Partner 2 Ishida Yamato & Gabumon *Best Partner 3 Izumi Koushirou & Tentomon *Best Partner 4 Kido Jou & Gomamon *Best Partner 5 Tachikawa Mimi & Palmon *Best Partner 6 Takenouchi Sora & Piyomon *Best Partner 7 Motomiya Daisuke & V-mon *Best Partner 8 Inoue Miyako & Hawkmon *Best Partner 9 Hida Iori & Armadimon *Best Partner 10 Takaishi Takeru & Patamon *Best Partner 11 Yagami Hikari & Tailmon *Best Partner 12 Ichijouji Ken & Wormmon|-| Digimon Tamers= *My Tomorrow (Single) *Moving On! (Single) *Yuuhi no Yakusoku (Single) *EVO (Single) *Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ (Single) *Tomodachi no Umi (Single) *SLASH!! (Single) *One Vision (Single) *The Biggest Dreamer (Single) *Best Tamer 1 Matsuda Takato & Guilmon *Best Tamer 2 Makino Ruki & Renamon *Best Tamer 3 Lee Jianliang & Terriermon *Best Tamer 4 Katou Juri & Leomon *Best Tamer 5 Akiyama Ryou & Cyberdramon *Best Tamer 6 Shiota Hirokazu & Guardromon *Best Tamer 7 Kitagawa Kenta & Marine Angemon *Best Tamer 8 Lee Shaochung & Lopmon|-|Digimon Frontier= *FIRE!! (Single) *Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ (Single) *an Endless tale (Single) *The last element (Single) *2002 Summer Toei Anime Fair Digimon Frontier Opening Theme "FIRE!!" Single Digimon Savers= *Gouing! Going! My Soul!! (Single) *One Star (Single) *Believer (Single) *Ryuusei (Single) *Hirari (Single) |-|Digimon Xros Wars= *Never Give Up! (Single) *WE ARE Xros Heart! (Single) *New World (Single) *Stand Up (Single) *" Insert Songs "The Hero who Dances in the Sky! X5 *Digimon Xros Wars Insert Song: Evolution & Digixros *"Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters who Leapt Through Time" Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara! Soundtracks Digimon Adventure 01= *Cute Beat Club *Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.1 *Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2 *Digimon Adventure: Best Hit Parade|-|Digimon Adventure 02= *Digimon Adventure 02: Single Hit Parade *Digimon Adventure 02: Best Hit Parade *Diablomon Strikes Back Original Soundtrack *Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Original Soundtrack *Digimon Adventure 02: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.1 *Digimon Adventure 02: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2|-|Digimon Tamers= *Single Best Parade *Digimon Tamers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.1 *Digimon Tamers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2 *Boukensha Tachi no Tatakai Original Soundtrack *Bousou Digimon Tokkyuu Original Soundtrack|-|Digimon Frontier= *Digimon Frontier Character Song Collection: Salamander *Digimon Frontier: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Digimon Savers= *Digimon Savers Original Soundtrack|-|Digimon Xros Wars= *Digimon Xros Wars Music Code *Digimon Xros Wars Music Code II *Digimon Xros Wars Music Code III|-|Videojuegos= *Digimon World OST *Digimon World 2 OST *Digimon World 3 OST *Digimon Battle Server OST *Digimon: The Movie Soundtrack CD Dramas Digimon Adventure 01= *Digimon Adventure - Character Song - Mini Drama 1 *Digimon Adventure - Character Song - Mini Drama 2 *Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2 and a half years rest *Digimon Adventure - Character Song - Mini Drama 3|-|Digimon Adventure 02= *Digimon Adventure 02: Tegami~Letter~ *Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown *Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- *Digimon Adventure 02: Natsu e no Tobira|-|Digimon Tamers= *Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message in the Packet|-|Digimon Frontier= *Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told Categoría:Proyectos